Naruto: Son of the Sand
by EagleyedSniper
Summary: Follow Wrath Kurosaki as he is raised in Sunagakure alongside Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.


-Sunagakure, Wind Country-

Wrath slumped into class late and yawning. He knew he was in the clear seeing as the teacher hadn't arrived yet either. Wrath sighed as he was greeted by fangirls swooning over him. He moved up the isle to the last row to take his seat next to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

Wrath is a 13 year old Sunagakure Shinobi. He has green eyes and brown hair. He's wearing a hooded black shirt with Sunagakure's symbol on the back in orange on the front, he's wearing black pants, and black shoes.

He was just about to greet the three siblings when Naomi, Ruka, and Ester all walked up and began to chatter. They were Wrath's biggest fangirls.

"Wrath your like totally cool."Naomi said. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a blue jump suit with a beige flak jacket.

"Yeah and your so amazing!"Ruka said. She has red hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a blue jump suit with a red flak jacket.

"Your the best!"Ester said. She has green eyes and blue eyes. She's wearing a black shirt with no sleeves, her arms are wrapped in cloth, black shorts, and black shoes.

Wrath was too tired for this so he let it go on a minute longer. Sighing he prepared to interject.

"AH! For the last time! I DON'T HAVE ANY INTEREST WHATSOEVER IN ANY OF YOU!" Wrath thundered annoyed.

The trio stood there a second then walked away rambling about how cool he was when he was angry.

"I don't know why you bother the never take the hint."Temari said amused.

"Your lucky I wish I had fangirls." Kankuro mumbled.

At that moment the teacher walked in. He was Teil Kazuki. A shinobi of jounin level and he had a very serious look on his face.

"Attention Class!" He yelled and waited for everyone to stop talking."We are going to invade Konohagakure!"

As soon as he finished his sentence the class went crazy with questions. He yelled for silence then started in on a speech to motivate the class into taking part. Wrath paid very close attention to the information he was giving them only taking away the important stuff. After Teil had ended his speech he told us that we would be having a competition.

"You will show your skills in every area of a ninja."Teil announced."Everyone will participate except for Gaara of the Desert."

Wrath smirked at Gaara knowingly. Gaara gave the slightest of smirks back that you might have missed it.

"You will showcase yoour abilities then there shall be a tournament to decided the best of the best." Teil said."The reason will be given to the winners at a later time."

"Now if you would all follow me to the training grounds..."Teil said motioning to follow him.

As all the students moved about the classroom Wrath managed to fall in next to Kankuro and Temari.

"So what do you 2 think?" Wrath asked with an air of nonchalance.

"This is crazy. This invason could lead to war."Kankuro muttered.

"I agree but do you think Gaara got called away because of his powers."Temari said wondering."You know Shukaku."

"Probably but I know our village isn't gonna do this alone so who's scheme is this?"Wrath wondered.

"I don't know but I definitely see me and Temari winning this."Kankuro said confidently.

"Oh and you think i'll just let you?"Wrath said giving a dark smirk.

"Creepy..."Temari and Kankuro thought.

When their class got outside they noticed they were the last ones.

"Great now everyone's looking at us like we're slackers."Kankuro mumbled.

"Whatever Puppet Master its time to show them whatcha got!"Wrath said cheerfully.

The jounin bussled about setting up a huge tournament board.

The students were run through several tests. Wrath, Kankuro, Temari, Ester, and Sal recieved the best scores. Sal has brown shoulder length hair and black eyes. He's wearing a black jumpsuit with an orange flak jacket.

After that the tournament started and the students with the best scores easily ripped through the competition. Before long it was the semi semi final round.

It was Wrath vs. Sal, Temari vs. Ester, Kankuro vs Lester, Akidna vs Digger.

Wrath vs Sal was a decent taijutsu match that lasted until Wrath backhanded Sal into the ground.

Temari vs Ester was a painstaking fight for Ester as here cloth binding technique proved almost useless.

Kankuro vs Lester was actually a really quick match as Lester was trapped in Black Ant and smashed by Crow's limbs.

Akidna vs Digger was a surprising match as Digger released a strange power from a mark on his neck to defeat her.

Then in the semi final it was Wrath vs Kankuro and Temari vs Digger.

Wrath vs Kankuro was relatively fast due to Kankuro's weakness against close combat even though he possesses above average taijutsu skills.

Temari vs Digger ended in Digger's victory after he unleashed the power so he was cover in black markings.

Finally it was time for the final Wrath vs Digger. Wrath got a good luck from Temari and a pat on the back from Kankuro. Wrath looked towards the crowd of spectators and noticed the kazekage and a man he didn't quite recognize.

"Ready to lose dude?"Digger asked smugly as he walked to his position.

"Yeah talk shit all you want but my actions will speak louder than your words."Wrath replied just as smugly dropping into stance.

"Begin!" yelled the proctor.

As soon as they heard b Digger and Wrath were charging towards each other. Wrath ducked under Digger's first shot and sweep kicked him. Then Digger burst back up and punched Wrath in the chest.  
Enduring the punch Wrath turned and drive a kick into Digger sides. Wrath threw Digger's arms apart and drove his foot into Digger's chest.

"Ugh! Damn it! I didn't want to activate it so soon but oh well."Digger said as chakra began poouring out of him. The mark on his neck spread halfway across his face and halfway down his body.

"What the..."Wrath said.

"Surprised are you? This is the Curse Mark of Wood's 1st Stage!"Digger said laughing maniacally.

"Yeah there is something seriously wrong with you."Wrath stated nonchalantly."Don't worry just pretend i'm your doctor and let me fix it!"

"Okay..."Digger said sweatdropping."Here I come!"

Digger rushed in with a furious charge. Wrath held him off pretty well even throwing some counters of his own. Wrath managed to get inside one of Digger's punches and fired a brutal punch to his solar plexus. Then as he was stunned Wrath uppercutted him into the air. Which was followed by a kick to make him go higher. Then Wrath grabbed Digger and threw him towards the ground. But, before Digger hit the ground Wrath appeared above him and placed his hands on Digger's chest. Then using chakra boosted himself to slam him into the ground. After which while Digger was still in the ground Wrath caught him with a backhand that drove him deeper into the ground. Wrath pushed off of the ground and landed a few yards away.

"You b-bas-bastard."Digger groaned as more chakra seeped out of him."Agh! This is the second stage. Such power radiating through me something you wouldn't understand."

"No I wouldn't understand you fucking creep."Wrath sighed stretching."Limiter Removal!"

Suddenly, Wrath's chakra began to flow freely with no restraint. His legs felt less heavy and his arms could move easier now.

"The fuck!?" Digger feeling the burst in Wrath's chakra.

"Sorry i've been holding back."Wrath said before disappearing in a blur.

"You wanna play the speed game huh? Okay!"Digger said focusing chakra into his feet before disappearing in a blur.

Wrath easily deflected most of Digger's attacks and caught all of his kunai and shuriken. Wrath countered each of Digger's blow with light taps that made it seem as if he was knocking on a door.  
After a nasty exchange Wrath pushed off of Digger.

"Sorry Digger but this is the end for you."Wrath said pushing his hands together."Chakra Release: Knocking!"

On cue mini explosions went off all over Digger's body.

"Ugh...Gah...What?" Digger asked confused but standing.

"Shit still standing after that huh?" Wrath asked himself mostly." Oh well that was my actual specialty anyway."

"Ugh...i'll show you!" Digger said weaving signs."Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

Digger blew flames out of his mouth and they raced towards Wrath.

"Do you really think..."Wrath started before he was seemingly engulfed by flame.

"...I would lose to that jutsu?" Wrath asked as the smoke cleared revealing a wall of sand."Earth Release: Sand Shield!"

"Nani!?"Digger asked very surprised."I thought Gaara was the only shinobi who specialized in using sand."

"Well most people believe that because I haven't had to use my sand techniques in a long time." Wrath sighed."Well enough games. Earth Release: Sand Crawler!"

The sand from the shield fell apart and seemed to creep across the ground towards Digger..

"Like i'd let you!"Digger said jumping into the air.

Halfway through his jump Digger was caught by the sand and slammed onto the ground.

"Its the end." Wrath said weaving signs."Earth Release: Sand Tsunami and..."

The sand toke a tidal wave form and crashed down onto Digger.

"Burial!"Wrath finished.

The whole area around Digger lowered into the ground.

Everything was silent as Wrath waited a moment before walking over and reching a hand into the sand and pulling Digger. He then stomped on Digger chest causing Digger to cough up sand.

"Winner Wrath Kurosaki!"The proctor announced.

The silence lasted a second longer before everyone started cheering. Especially Wrath's fangirls who tried to bum rush him but he simply vanished in a blur of speed.

Wrath stood outside the arena resealing his chakra restraints. He did this to increase his chakra pool as well as get better chakra also helped his speed and strength.

"Wrath Kurosaki..."came a serpenty hiss.

Wrath turned on the spot seeing none other than the Sannin Orochimaru and the Kazekage.

"I must have done something special to get attention from you 2."Wrath said sarcastically.

"Kurosaki-gaki Orochimaru has a propositon for you."The Kazekage said sternly.

"Yesss..."Orochimaru hissed a rather creepy manner."I would like to extend to you a curse mark like Digger's."

From his voice Wrath could tell that this would happen either way. Even with his chakra unrestrained Wrath wouldn't be able to handle both.

"All right bring it on."Wrath sighed preparing himself.

Then Orochimaru's neck extended and his neck was bitten into. Wrath's curse mark was the Shadow Mark. IN the middle of his mark he had a cloud.

"AH!Gah!Fuck!"Wrath yelled and writhed in pain.

"Now Wrath there is only a one in ten chance you'll survive."Orochimaru hissed sadistically."Good luck."

Then they were both gone and Wrath was alone. His mind was racing 10 miles a minute. Suddenly Wrath knew what to do. He released his chakra restraints and blurred through the streets of Suna.  
He stopped at his front door but couldn't find his key. So, he broke a window and slipped inside. Wrath collapsed and began to crawl towards his closet. He pulled open the closet door and grabbed a paintbrush and seal ink. Wrath dabbed the paintbrush in the ink and drew a square over the seal on his neck and traced the circle. He struggled to restrain the chakra the seal gave off. But, he managed to get it to the same level as his chakra. Exhausted from the pain of the seal Wrath collapsed into sleep on the floor.  



End file.
